


Teeth and Tongue

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: An argument between Leary and Roy turns into somethingmuchmore.





	Teeth and Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol this is oni hi, i wrote leary and char wrote roy!  
> i'm still a pussy so that's why this is only on char's profile. oops.
> 
> anyways enjoy!
> 
> -oniyen

Leary doesn’t know how he got to his apartment, but with his tongue in Roy’s mouth and his hand down his pants, he doesn’t care.

Rage burns in his heart as he works his lips against the other man’s, still as _angry_ at him as he’s always been. Who knew a simple argument would’ve turned into _this?_ Sleeping with Roy has been the furthest thing from his mind for what very well may be forever, but right now he just doesn’t _care._ If he had to go another day of passive-aggressive comments, sleazy grins and knowing eyes, he’d go crazy. It’s been years of working together, years of thinly-veiled hatred and open threats, years of frustratingly attractive looks and a goddamn _Declaration of Rights and Grievances_ of things that piss him off.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever _not_ be angry— Roy’s said and done too much to stoke his fury over the years. Thinking about it just makes the flames in his chest grow hotter, and he breaks away with a growl. “You make a mess and you’re _dead,_ got it?”

Roy isn’t sure which is more surprising; the fact that Leary now has him shoved against a wall with the intent of exploring every crevice of his mouth with his tongue, or the fact that he’s actually _enjoying_ it.

He had strolled into the other man’s office with no other reason than to cause up a stir, to rile the other up with another one of his comments, but he supposes he had come at a slightly inopportune moment. He doesn’t quite remember _how_ or _when_ it happened exactly, but they were arguing and then Leary’s lips were on his, hungry and dominating. Next thing Roy knew, they moved it to Leary’s apartment, the other easily getting a groan from him when a rough hand makes it down to the front of his trousers. For once, he’s unable to speak— partially because of the tongue in his mouth, so he just settles for a nod.

Leary breathes out a low laugh, leaning in and letting his teeth graze across Roy’s jaw, taking in the smell of aftershave and cologne. “What’s wrong, _Roy?_ ” He asks, using his name for the first time tonight. “You’re usually such a fuckin’ talker. You go on and on all day about this and that, about things you don’t understand.” Suddenly, he bites down, just below his jawline. “Have I finally managed to shut you up?”

Roy bites down on his lip, trying to pretend that hearing his name from the other didn’t just go down to his groin. He gives a breathy laugh, trying to come up with a snarky comment. It’s certainly hard to think with Leary biting him in all the right places, but he eventually finds his words. “Well, what can I say, Cap? You’re just—” he pauses, inhaling sharply when the other man bites harder, his hands clenching into fists. “You’re not makin’ it easy on me.”

“Good,” Leary says, running his tongue up to Roy’s ear before nibbling at the tip. “I don’t want to make it easy on you. You deserve everything you’re about to get.” There’s a dark chuckle that rumbles from his chest, and before Roy can even think to respond, Leary’s hand suddenly grips tightly around the base of his cock. He lets out another laugh, shaking his head. “Hard already? Christ. You’ve got no self-control after all, huh?”

Roy shudders at the feeling of Leary’s tongue on him, and he’s unable to stop the _embarrassingly_ loud moan that slips from his mouth when Leary’s hand closes around his shaft. “Hey, now,” he starts, swallowing hard. “No more than you. I wasn’t the one who shoved you against a wall, was I?”

That gets another growl out of Leary. “ _Shut up._ ” He suddenly jerks his hand, almost smirking at the reaction that gets— he’s discovering that he likes the sound of Roy’s moans. “I already told you I was doing all the talking, Roy. Did you forget, or did you just brush it off?” He nips at Roy’s ear before working his hand up and down Roy’s cock at a slow, almost _teasing_ pace.

Roy very nearly whines, tempted to pull Leary’s hand away to do it himself, but he refrains. “Maybe I _did_ brush it off,” he mutters between quiet groans. “Who said I had to take orders from you?”

“ _I_ did,” Leary says, pulling away to look at Roy as he strokes his shaft with the same pace. “Y’know, I’m surprised we’ve made it this far,” he remarks, moving to finally unbuckle Roy’s belt and work on the buttons of his trousers next. “You always have so much to complain about.” Once everything’s undone, he pulls Roy’s cock out of his boxers, moving to run his thumb over the tip and apply a bit of pressure to the head. “But suddenly, you’ve got nothing to say. I wonder why.” He gives Roy a smug grin at that, finally picking up the pace to something more reasonable.

“I _was_ gonna tell you to pick up the pace, but I was certain you weren’t going to listen and make me suffer more.” Roy is quick to fire something back this time, absentmindedly licking his lips, his eyes half-lidded. He shamelessly bucks his hips against Leary’s hand, groaning again. “Christ, you’re just— really going at it. Don’t stop.”

Leary chuckles at that, and much to Roy’s disappointment he _does_ stop, pulling his hand out of Roy’s trousers and instead moving it to his head. Without a word, he pushes down, urging the taller man to his knees. When Roy hesitates, he scoffs. “C’mon. Work with me, here.”

“A _‘please’_ would’ve worked just fine,” Roy mumbles, trying not to let the disappointment in his voice show. He nonetheless complies, reaching over to undo Leary’s trousers. Once he was done with that, he pulls the other man’s cock out, jerking his hand up and down, almost appearing to be stalling.

A groan rises from Leary’s throat at that, his fingers threading into Roy’s hair as his hand moves to the back of his head. He’s pushing Roy’s mouth closer to his cock, gripping hard on his locks when there’s a hint of resistance. Leary leans over to look him in the eyes, snarling under his breath. “ _Suck it._ ”

Roy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, almost freezing when the other looks him in the eyes. Despite himself, he can’t help but do as he’s told. He finally gets on with it and parts his lips, taking the head of Leary’s cock into his mouth and flicking his tongue against the tip. Another groan escapes Leary as he keeps his tight hold on Roy’s hair, urging him to take more into his mouth. “That’s real nice,” he mumbles, and it isn’t entirely clear whether or not he meant to say that out loud.

Roy nearly gags when the other man pushes his head down further, but he manages not to as he bobs his head up and down, occasionally pulling away to run his tongue along the shaft. He eventually pulls away completely to catch his breath, a string of saliva still connecting him to the other man’s cock. “...You liked that, huh?”

Leary doesn’t bother to answer his question. “What do you think you’re doing?” He damn near barks, slowly beginning to guide Roy back to the head of his cock. That intense gaze is back in full force, his deep blue eyes completely focused on the man below him. “You only stop when I let you. Got it?”

“Got it.” Roy only flashes him with those pearly whites of his, looking to be much more eager now. He lets Leary push his head back down and takes him back into his mouth, allowing the tip to lightly graze the back of his throat. He hums a bit, the hand in his hair making him work _just_ a bit harder.

With Roy’s mouth around his cock, Leary’s groans are becoming more frequent, especially when the head hits the back of the other man’s throat. “ _Fuck,_ Roy,” he manages to get out, inadvertently bucking his hips. It’s enough for his cock to slide even deeper down Roy’s throat, and when he gags around his shaft, Leary holds his head down. “You’ve got a damn sweet mouth, you know that?”

Roy gags yet again, this time not bothering to respond. He tries to pull away again, but Leary’s hand on the back of his head keeps him from doing so. A quiet moan slips past his lips and he keeps at it, his free hand moving downwards to wrap itself around his own cock. Leary’s watching his every move, taking in every single reaction— a crooked grin tugs at his lips when he sees Roy begin to work himself off.

Suddenly, Leary pulls Roy’s head away from his cock, and it loosens from his mouth with a _pop._ Without a word, he gives Roy’s hair a tug, guiding him to stand back up. When he’s up, Leary leans in to press a sloppy kiss to his lips, pulling away with a string of saliva between their mouths. “Bedroom’s just across the hall,” he murmurs, his hot breath tingling on Roy’s lips, “Just so I can shove your face in the pillow and fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.”

He’s left Roy breathless and he’s _almost_ too weak to stand. Roy gives Leary a dazed smile, licking his lips, appearing to be in a drunken stupor. “Lead the way, _sir,_ ” he replies, giving the other man a little pat on the cheek. “I can’t wait for you to put that cock in me, it’s almost driving me mad.”

Only giving Roy a crooked grin in response, his hand slides down to the back of Roy's neck, gripping tightly on the scruff as he tugs Roy to the bedroom. It isn't long before they come stumbling through the door, Leary moving immediately to push Roy face-down on the bed and position himself behind him. He doesn't pull down either of their trousers at first, pressing into Roy with a fabric bulge. “Y'know, I'm still pretty angry,” he starts with a low and rough voice, moving to lean over Roy so he can speak right into his ear. “Might be enough to make me _punish you_ for all the shit you've wrought over the years.”

Roy glances behind him, taking a quick look at Leary before he moans, pushing his hips back against the other, his hands gripping at the sheets. He can’t help but shudder at the sound of Leary’s voice and he _almost_ wishes the man would bite him again. “Yeah? Show me, then. Fuck me ‘til I can’t walk.”

Chuckling darkly, Leary pulls back. He's undoing his tie, and once it's free he moves it over Roy's eyes. “Don't panic,” he says, and it's oddly _soft_ coming from him. That moment doesn't last long, however, as the tie’s knotted rather roughly behind Roy's head, effectively enveloping his vision in black. Leary moves to tug Roy's pants down to his knees after that, but instead of the flesh that Roy was expecting, the fabric’s pressing into him again. “Count for me.” He doesn't get to think about what that could mean before the palm of Leary's hand smacks against Roy's ass, rubbing over the sting afterwards.

Roy inhales sharply when he feels the soft fabric cover his eyes, but he relaxes just as quickly. He’s about to ask what exactly he’s supposed to be counting, but he soon feels the hard smack against his skin. Surprisingly, it makes him groan. “I—  _fuck_ —” he gasps, eventually finding his words. “...One.”

“Good boy,” Leary says, reaching down to give his head a little pat. He gives no warning before he draws his hand back and delivers another swift smack, this time to the other cheek of Roy's ass. That way, it keeps the sting fresh— most importantly, it doesn't let him get used to it. Grinning, Leary leans down to nibble at the tip of Roy's ear, tongue flicking against the skin. “And what's that one, Roy?”

Roy doesn’t reply, gasping when he gets another spank. He bites his lip, forgetting to count this one, his knuckles almost going white from gripping the sheets too tightly. His face is buried into the bed, but he doesn’t care. “God, just— hit me again, _please_ —”

Leary snorts, shaking his head. “You've gotta count, Roy,” he says, keeping his hand firmly on Roy's ass as he stays the way he is. He gives a hard squeeze. “For you, I'll stop at four, okay?” There's that odd softness again— but it's quickly chased away by another sudden smack. “C’mon, tell me how many that is.”

“I— okay,” Roy replies, his breath hitching at the squeeze. He tenses up a bit at the third smack, and he’s certain his ass is already stained red. He breathes out, speaking before he forgets to count again. “...Three.”

Leary bites _hard_ on the tip of Roy's ear, fingers ghosting over his entrance before he gives him the fourth and final spank— but it doesn't stop there. He just keeps going, pressing his clothed hard-on deeper into Roy's ass. “God, I fucking hate you,” he growls, tongue flicking over the tip of his ear as his palm meets the other man's ass in another smack. “I want you to remember this. I want you to feel this for the rest of your fuckin’ life, Roy.”

Roy bites his lip, hissing quietly at the harsh stinging he feels. There isn’t much he can do when he’s blind like this, but he gasps when Leary smacks him again. The hardness pressing against him is driving him _crazy_. He pushes his hips back against the other, making out what sounded to be a scoff. “How ‘bout you show me you’re not all talk,” he manages to get out, swallowing hard. “God, just— _fuck me already_.”

“My bite’s far worse than my bark,” Leary grumbles, his breath tingling on Roy’s ear. He leans back then, moving to undo the tie that blindfolds Roy and tossing it aside. Finally, he pulls his own trousers down and almost immediately presses the head of his cock to Roy’s entrance. Now he’s leaning over the man below him, arms braced on either side of his body. “You might want to bite something,” he warns, but it almost sounds like a command.

Roy squints for a moment, letting his eyes re-adjust to the dim light. He’s about to say something else when he feels the tip pressing against him. Despite himself, he complies and reaches for a nearby pillow to bite down on. It’s then that Leary begins to push himself inside of Roy— not only is he going in dry, he’s _much_ bigger than the Vice detective expected. The burning sensation is almost too much; Leary’s stuffed his entire length into Roy, down to the base of his cock.

Sure enough it makes Roy bite down _hard,_ a muffled cry escaping his lips. “Ah, _fuck_ —” he hisses, his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists yet again. He breathes out, trying to get used to the feeling of Leary’s cock in his ass. Leary doesn’t seem to care, though— he’s already moving, slowly rocking his hips into Roy.

“My _God,_ ” Leary grunts, leaning over Roy so he’s right by his ear. “You’re fucking _tight._ ”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t done this _dry,_ ” Roy fires back, albeit rather weakly. It takes a minute or so, but he eventually manages to adjust, letting a quiet groan slip out. He moves his hips, swallowing hard. “...You moving yet or what?”

Leary hums, his hand suddenly on the back of Roy’s head and pushing his face into the pillow. “I always knew you’d be a needy one,” he says, tone smug as he begins to thrust in and out of the other man, grunting and groaning all the while. He removes his hand from Roy’s head, going back to how he was before, when he was near-pinning him to the bed. “ _Fuck,_ you’re _real_ into this, huh? You like it when I fuck you like this, nice and deep?”

“That obvious?” Roy asks, stumbling on his words. There isn’t much room for talking when Leary's getting all sorts of sounds out of him, his eyes squeezing shut and his toes curling. “Oh, God,” he moans out, not even caring that his head's pressed down firmly against the pillow. “Harder— fuck me _harder._ ”

Chuckling deeply, close enough for Roy to feel the rumbling of his chest, Leary slows down— even if it isn’t fast, it’s still hard, Leary’s cock hitting _something_ within him that just drives him absolutely crazy. And as if that isn’t enough, the man’s hand snakes down to Roy’s own cock, stroking in time with his deliberately teasing thrusts. “Say my name,” he growls, nipping at Roy’s ear.

“I—” he stops, biting back a moan when the other man starts stroking his cock, his back arched like cat. “Fuck, _Leary_ —” he utters, although his voice is quiet.

“Wrong one,” Leary says, voice low and rough. He brings his hand up to the head of Roy’s cock, applying pressure to the tip with his thumb. “C’mon, you _know_ my name,” he snarls, suddenly pushing himself deeper into Roy, deep enough for their hips to meet. He’s buried himself completely to the hilt inside of Roy’s ass, staying like that while his thumb kneads the tip of his cock. “ _Say it._ ”

“Please, just— pick up the pace already, you’re killin’ me here,” Roy almost begs, trying to urge Leary to move faster. He’s nearly gotten his lip to bleed with how much he’s been biting it, letting out a whine when the other man doesn’t budge. “Gordon, _please._ ”

Leary grins a bit sadistically, giving the tip of Roy’s ear a hard bite. “There you go,” he says, releasing his hold on the other man’s cock and instead moving to _finally_ quicken the pace of his thrusts. He’s pistoning in and out of Roy now, roughly and unrelenting, pulling out as far as he can go before burying himself as deep as possible for every single roll of his hips. He’s groaning and grunting right above Roy’s ear, arms braced on either side of him. “So, you like it rough, don’t you?” He’s speaking between growls and moans, his words near breathless. “Hard and fast? Is that what gets you off?”

“God, _yes,_ ” Roy replies, unable to do much but moan out the other’s name. Leary’s hitting all the right spots in him and he’s sure he won’t be walking straight for a while. “I fucking _love_ it. You’re making me see stars and it’s driving me insane,” he murmurs, and it’s not long before he feels the familiar warmth pool into his gut.

“I’m making you see stars, am I?” Leary grunts, one hand reaching down to stroke Roy’s cock in time with his thrusts, gripping tightly. “What the Hell happened to you? You get a cock in your ass and you completely change, you know that?” He picks up the pace, both in the rocking of his hips and the stroking of Roy’s cock, making sure to run his thumb over the tip when he reaches the head. “I think I like you better when you’re like this, Roy.” Leary’s leaning in even closer, his hot breath tingling on Roy’s ear. “I like having you at my absolute _fucking_ mercy, screaming my name and squirming just for me.” He bites down on Roy’s ear and doesn’t let go this time, his deep plunges growing erratic, the room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin.

Roy can’t find it in him to reply, all he could think of was Leary ramming his cock in and out of him and the man’s hand on his own. He’s breathing heavily now, Leary’s erratic pace nearly pushing him over the edge. “I-I’m close— God, I’m about to come—”

“Me too,” Leary bites out, squeezing his eyes shut as he reaches an impossibly feverish pace, his hips smacking against Roy’s with every single thrust. Soon enough, he buries himself as deep as he can inside of Roy’s ass, and he knows full well that he can feel the warm release. Leary squeezes hard on the other man’s cock, continuing to work him off until he can feel him get closer to the edge. With a crooked smirk, he leans in to whisper directly into Roy’s ear. “ _Come for me._ ”

Roy shudders when he feels the warmth fill him, Leary’s words alone enough to bring him over the point of no return. With an involuntary buck of his hips, he finishes off right on the other man’s hand, absolutely breathless.

Leary doesn’t seem all that bothered with the mess on his hand— in fact, he brings it up to his mouth to lick it off with a self-satisfied grin. Once that’s over and done with, he finally pulls out of Roy, flopping over on the other side of the bed and breathing out a shaky chuckle. “God _damn,_ that was good,” he remarks, reaching over with his now-clean hand to brush a few sweat-slicked locks of hair out of Roy’s face. That signature smirk of his refuses to leave. “I have a feeling we’ll be doing this again soon.”

It takes Roy a few moments to completely catch his breath, but when he does he rolls over onto his back, giving Leary a once over. He sees the crooked grin on his face and he hates how it goes straight down to his abdomen. “...I’ll be lookin’ forward to it.”


End file.
